La Apuesta
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Cuento de "Nueva Gestión". Una mueca: "¿Qué decir ya que hacer una apuesta en el que esté seis a quitarse los tonos más rápido consigue ..." "Hace lo que?" Rex sonrió


_Nota del autor: Otra linda foto de una agente de uno y Rex meterse en problemas. Si usted está leyendo esto y no has leído la precuela, le sugiero que lo haga. Agente Uno no es el carácter del episodio de los Seis del mismo nombre. No me lo creó antes de que yo sabía de esos tipos numerados. Por favor revise al final!_

_Una vez más, este es mi propio conocimiento del vocabulario del español y un traductor en línea. Así que me perdone si algo no es correcto o no estoy usando el nombre correcto como en el caso del Doctor o Seis._

_Descargo de responsabilidad: yo sólo Agente de poseer uno._

Uno se sentó junto a seis, mientras que los dos agentes vieron Rex frente a más tardar el EVO.

"Por lo tanto, Sixy ..." Uno de ellos dijo, "¿Qué pasa con las sombras todo el tiempo."

Él extendió la mano para coger las gafas de los Seis de la cara. Seis le cogió la mano y se volvió una mirada sobre el otro agente. Uno se encogió de hombros y miró a Rex a tiempo para ver lo que se arrojó por el aire. Seis corrió hacia delante para mantener la espalda EVO. Uno fue a Rex y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Oye, Rex, visto sin sus gafas de sol de los Seis?"

"Bueno, no. En vista de que los tiene prácticamente en 24/7," respondió el adolescente.

Una mueca: "¿Qué decir ya que hacer una apuesta en el que esté seis a quitarse los tonos más rápido se pone ..."

"Obtiene qué?" Rex sonrió.

"Bueno, siempre estás a escondidas, corregir".

Rex asintió con la cabeza, "Sí".

"Luego de un día en cualquier ubicación en el mundo que desee. Y una ventaja añadida para las primeras 24 horas todas las chicas que puedas desear", sugirió una picardía.

Puso su mano para estrechar la de él. Rex se echó a reír. "Chicas!" Agarró la mano en la suya.

Una mueca, Sucker! Me voy a atornillar de nuevo con esta apuesta! Sobre todo porque nunca he dicho lo que iba a conseguir!

Rex cargada de nuevo en la batalla con más energía que antes. Rex tomó el EVO en minutos. Después se trató de agarrar Seis de tonos desde atrás y terminó en la espalda delante de la agente.

"¡Ay, seis! Eso duele!" se quejó.

Seis miró a Rex a uno con una ceja levantada antes de salir de ellos para el barco Providencia.

Los dos se miró entre sí antes de la carga después de él decidido a ser el uno para ganar la apuesta.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, 05 a.m.<p>

Seis estaba ajustando la corbata frente al espejo. Se ajustó sus gafas de sol antes de irse. Tomó sus espadas de la estantería y se los puso en sus envolturas tradicionales en las mangas. Caminando hacia la puerta, salió lanzando un puñetazo a su izquierda antes de girar a la derecha.

Rex volvió a caer con un gruñido y Bobo simplemente se alejó con un plátano en la mano.

* * *

><p>El mismo día, al mediodía<p>

"Oye, White Knight. ¿Se puede distraer a los Seis de como 2 minutos?" Una solicitado.

Caballero se quejó: "¿Qué problemas te va en este tiempo?"

"Nada es demasiado grande. Es toda la diversión inofensiva", mencionó con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes la última vez que dijo que, terminó siendo un desastre".

Uno se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza nerviosamente. "Bueno, ya sabes. Esa mujer era un poco paranoico, así que tengo que decir que todo fue un poco por la borda de su parte."

"¡Uno!"

"Oh, Knighty! No será tan malo. Sólo tienes que distraerlo lo suficiente para mí para coger sus gafas de sol."

Soltó un profundo suspiro. "De acuerdo. Será mejor que no hacer nada estúpido", advirtió el agente.

"Oh, no lo haré." Murmuró: "¿Desde cuándo he hecho algo estúpido?"

Seis caminó pulg

"Seis, lo que necesito ..."

Uno esperó seis para acercarse a la pantalla antes de que él se levantó y al caminar. Él hizo su movimiento de las sombras sólo para encontrar una espada en su garganta. Levantó las manos en el aire lejos de los vidrios del Agente. Poco a poco se alejó de el otro agente y se apartó de la puerta que da una mirada Caballero Blanco en su salida. White Knight sonrió y le dio un encogimiento de hombros corazón medio antes de que él fue a través de la puerta.

* * *

><p>El mismo día, 21:00<p>

"Ustedes están tan mal estado, Rex", comentó en voz baja antes de que el Bobo adolescente entró Seis de los dormitorios. Rex caso omiso de la chimpancé. Él escuchó y oyó el chorro de agua, mientras que seis se estaba duchando.

Rex sonrió en sus logros. "No hay manera de uno es ganar esta apuesta."

Bobo se le quedó mirando como él se coló en la habitación y en el cuarto de baño. Por suerte Rex no tiene que preocuparse por quedarse ciego para no ver nada. El vidrio estaba empañado por el vapor y creó con un vaso de intangibles.

Rex miró a su alrededor. En el mostrador del lavabo estaba Seis de ropa. Miró a su alrededor por sus gafas.

¿Dónde están? Miró a su alrededor, furioso de que no era capaz de encontrar un par de gafas, mientras que el agente estaba en la ducha.

De repente la lluvia se detuvo y salió de los Seis.

"Rex, salir."

Rex no puso en duda el orden. Él estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que se podría decir EVO.

* * *

><p>Una risita de ver el video de seguridad como Rex salió a toda prisa de los Seis de habitación en el momento en que uno sabía que el otro agente para ducharse.<p>

Vacaciones se acercó a ver lo que él se reía. Ella se alejó diciendo algo acerca de su falta de madurez.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, 23:00<p>

Rex utiliza sus nanos para abrir la puerta a la seis de la habitación de un poco de mantenimiento de las luces en el pasillo fuera. Bobo siguió con una cámara de vídeo.

"Esto no tiene precio", dijo el chimpancé con alegría.

Rex de puntillas por la habitación hasta la cama y extendió la mano para agarrar los seis tonos. Su muñeca estaba atrapado en un puño de hierro.

"Vete a la cama, Rex", un pedido de seis.

* * *

><p>La misma noche, 23:30<p>

La puerta del armario se abrió. Uno salió con una sonrisa en su rostro. El idiota. ¿De verdad cree que podría conseguir seis de esa manera?

Él sacó un palo largo con un mango y la mano en los extremos opuestos.

Movió la parte de la mano de la palanca hacia el Agente Seis de la cara sólo para que se lo arrebató de las manos.

Se sintió un apretón de la mano la oreja y tirar a su alrededor hacia la puerta.

"No sé lo que están haciendo y Rex, pero me gustaría dormir toda la noche y la privacidad de las personas, sin interrumpir mi trabajo y mi sueño", dijo con irritación de los Seis.

"No es nada de los Seis, de verdad!" Una protesta. "Sólo una apuesta inofensiva."

"Eso está bien. Tal vez esto me permite tener mi privacidad y dormir de nuevo." Él abrió la puerta de la jaula y arrastró al interior de agente de la oreja. Cerró la puerta antes de poder escapar a través de la puerta abierta. "Oye, ¿qué pasa con Rex? ¿Por qué es sólo para mí aquí?"

"Oye, Uno", saludó una voz desde atrás en la esquina.

Una vuelta y como sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir la figura de la adolescente EVO sentado contra la pared de la jaula.

"Hahaha! Así que has llegado después de todo!" Uno se enorgullecía.

Rex sonrió, "Se levantó usted también, así que no llega a suficiencia."

Uno miró a su alrededor. "Puedo entender que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que nos damos por vencidos de la apuesta?"

Rex se encogió de hombros: "Es mi mejor conjetura".

"Bueno, ¿qué podemos llamar a esto un empate. ¿Suena bien para ti?"

"Sí, creo que vamos a tener que decirle a la mañana sin embargo. No creo que sería demasiado interesado en escucharlo en estos momentos", comentó Rex.

"No es broma. Muy bien, vamos a decirle a la mañana. Por el momento puede crear sus nanos camas?"

Rex se quejó. "Me gustaría".

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, de 8:00 am<p>

Alquiler levantó la vista cuando entró en el Seis laboratorio médico. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Seis, ¿has visto a Rex? Se suponía que debía venir para su integridad física esta mañana."

"Él está encerrado con un solo".

Alquiler redondeada en el agente. "Él es lo que!"

"Tengo la jaula promueve la apertura si la alarma se apaga y que tiene un agente con él. Él tiene la empresa para mantenerlo distraído."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, seis! Y tú lo sabes!"

Seis se volvió hacia ella y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros la celebración de su con los brazos extendidos. "Él es doctor muy bien,. Estoy poniendo el dos para un descanso hasta que dejar de tratar de agarrar mis tonos."

"Ellos están tratando de hacer qué?"

Seis se encogió de hombros. "Si no me equivoco. La idea fue de una muy probable y así, ser él mismo Rex fue junto con él."

Ella puso los ojos. "Uf, los hombres!"

Ella salió de la sala a un ritmo rápido. Seis sonrió interiormente ante los ojos del doctor saliendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Tiene usted alguna dos en dos imaginarios", preguntó Rex.<p>

"Go Fish", respondió uno. "¿Alguno de seis imaginario?"

"No, por desgracia, yo no", contestó Rex. "Go Fish".

Oyeron la diapositiva puerta abierta. "¿Es eso Sixy que yo oigo?"

"No, es la encantadora de vacaciones el doctor," Rex le informó.

"¿Son ustedes dos hace con su apuesta estúpida? De lo contrario creo que voy a salir de las dos de aquí sin comida".

Los dos agentes de la Providencia la miró con sorpresa por escrito en sus rostros.

Rex fue el primero en decir algo, "¿Acaba de decir ..."

"Sí ..."

"Pero ... ella no puede hacer eso. ¿Puede ella?"

"Sólo me miran", amenazó de vacaciones.

Rex se puso de pie con uno no se queda atrás. "¡Espera! Vacaciones! ¿Qué pasó con dejarnos fuera!"

Vacaciones se alejó sin decir una palabra haciendo caso omiso de las protestas que vienen de la jaula.

Rex se dejó caer contra la pared por la frustración, como la puerta cerrada.

"Oye, Rex. ¿Has probado con sólo abrir la puerta a ti mismo?" Uno de ellos preguntó. Rex asintió con la cabeza. "¿Has probado sólo la fuerza bruta?"

Rex miró hacia arriba. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?"

Sus manos brillaba azul con nanobots que se transforman en sus puños grandes. Rex tomó Ahold de los barrotes de la jaula y tiró de ellos.

Uno miraba confundido. "¿Qué, no te quieres quedar aquí?"

"Las barras no se mueve!" se quejó de la liberación de los bares

Uno se quejó, "Seis! Terminamos la apuesta! ¿Puede dejarnos ir ahora!"

Rex sonrió. "¿Crees que nos escucharán sólo porque usted ha dicho eso?"

"Oh, cállate. No veo que haya venido con alguna idea brillante", dijo uno. "Además no me gusta estar encerrado como éste".

"Obviamente", murmuró.

Uno traía una mano golpeando la cabeza de la adolescente por la espalda. La mano de Rex se disparó hasta el punto doloroso.

"¡Ay!" Rex lloró. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Hay que aligerar", aconsejó.

"Tengo que iluminar? Tú eres el que hace comentarios sarcásticos!" Rex se detuvo en seco al ver la cara se iluminan con una sonrisa divertida. Rex sólo gruñó profundo de su garganta y murmuró blasfemias obscenas en voz baja.

"Tú todavía no has probado la utilización de su forma completa EVO", sugirió uno.

Rex sonrió, "Ummm en caso de que no había notado esta jaula es un poco pequeña, además de que no cedió a mis nanos en mis brazos."

"Buen punto".

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez revelando seis. "¿Está listo para dejar de dos lo que estaba haciendo antes?"

Uno y Rex parecía el uno al otro y se volvió. "Sí", dijeron al unísono.

Seis sacó una llave y abrió la jaula de la liberación de la parte interior dos.

"Es hora de conseguir comida!" Rex le gritó al salir corriendo a la puerta. Uno se encogió de hombros en seis de dirección antes de seguir.

Nota del autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado de otra de Rex y uno de excursiones infames. Por favor, revise y me dejó saber lo que pensaba.


End file.
